


Sinister Kid

by GoddessofBirth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fanmix, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Isaac-centric fanmix, based on both his story arc so far, and where I think his character will go in the future.  .Zip d/l link at bottom of post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinister Kid

_**Sinister Kid – An Isaac Lahey Fanmix** _

 

**Track Listing and Select Lyrics**

 

**.01 Mad World – Michael Andrews and Gary Jules**

_I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world._

 

**.02 Red Right Hand – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**

_He'll wrap you in his arms_

_Tell you you've been a good boy_

_He'll rekindle all the dreams_

_It took you a lifetime to destroy_

…

_You're one microscopic cog_

_in his catastrophic plan_

_Designed and directed_

_by his red right hand_

 

**.03 Seven Devils – Florence + the Machines**

_ Holy water cannot help you now _

_ A thousand armies couldn't keep me out _

_ I don't want your money _

_ I don't want your crowd _

_ See I have to burn _

_ Your kingdom down _

 

_**.** _ **04 Sinister Kid – The Black Keys**

_I got a tortured mind_

_and my blade is sharp_

_a bad combination_

_in the dark_

 

_**.** _ **05 A Boy and his Machine Gun – Matthew Good Band**

_So fuck you and your principles_

_Fuck whatever made me_

_Perhaps you think I'm evil_

_Perhaps you think I'm crazy_

 

**.06 Runs in the Family – Amanda Palmer**

_Mary, have mercy, now look what I've done_

_But don't blame me because I can't tell where I come from_

_And running is something that we've always done_

_And mostly I can't even tell what I'm running from_

 

**.07 Thistles and Weeds – Mumford and Sons**

_Spare me your judgments and spare me your dreams_

_'Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams_

_I sit alone in this winter of clarity which clouds my mind_

_Alone in the wind and the rain you left me_

_It's getting dark darling, too dark to see_

_And I'm my knees, and your faith in shreds it seems_

 

**.08 Human – Civil Twilight**

_There's one way out and no way in_

_Back to the beginning_

_There's one way back to home again_

_To where I feel forgiven_

…

_Where do I begin? Can I shed this skin?_

_What is this I feel within?_

 

**.09 Rubik's Cube – Athlete**

_The world is too heavy_

_too big for my shoulders_

_come take the weight off me now_

_Thousand of answers_

_for one simple question_

_Come take the weight off me now_

 

[.zip DL](http://www.mediafire.com/?hhbphnit9yh4s7c)


End file.
